


Tongue Twister

by HedonistInk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Male!Annie - Freeform, Male!Mikasa - Freeform, Other, Restraints, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado 'Mika' Ackerman has a problem. Well, two problems. His boyfriend, Andrew 'Andy' Leonhart, has a <em>very</em> wicked tongue that he is <em>very</em> skilled with. Which wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for problem number two: His walls are very very thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Twister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c0cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/gifts).



> Okay I don't even know with this piece. I rediscovered one of miyajimamizy's pieces that involves genderbent SNK characters. I shared it with Coco because wow that's so cool. Coco and I started talking about genderbent SNK. Which led into discussing male!Mikasa and male!Annie and what that would entail and what they would be like. Which of course devolved into porn. So have a shameless bit of porn.

"Mngh…" Sitting up in his plush desk chair that had been pushed back against the wall beside his window, eighteen-year-old Mikado Ackerman bit his lip in a futile attempt to muffle the sound that escaped him. His boyfriend, Andy Leonhart, was knelt on the floor between his legs. Mika's pants and boxer briefs had gone… somewhere; he wasn't entirely sure where—or when—but the leathery fabric of the chair was now clinging to the backs of his thighs with the summer heat. His hands clenched and unclenched around the arms of the chair, wrists tugging uselessly at the fabric ties that bound them there. He could feel the skin beneath them protesting the action and tried to still himself.

" _Keep it down._ …You don't want _Eren_ to hear you, do you?" Andy hissed his first words before whispering the second sentence more teasingly, the smirk on his face absolutely wicked. His hands never stopped working up Mikado's thighs as the other teen froze in place, fingertips dancing across the fine black tattoos that scrawled across them.

No, the idea of his adoptive brother hearing him was _not_ something Mika wanted to consider. The walls of the old house were so thin… That was _mortifying._ At least his _parents_ weren't home. But his thighs were —and had _always_ been —sensitive. Andy knew that. Bastard exploited it too. He tossed an icy glare in the blond's direction. It was met with a level stare and a quirk of Andy's lips that was all too familiar as his tongue darted out across his lower lip, the piercings in his tongue and lower lip glinting in the low light at the movement. Oh. Oh _no_ , he'd done it now.

Mika braced himself as his boyfriend leaned in closer. The fingertip-trails Andy's left hand had formerly been making were replaced by a series of deft licks, nips, and sucks up his thigh. His right hand started to claw down the flesh beneath it.

"Mgnh! _Fuck…_ " Mika stifled another moan and cursed, hips bucking up desperately. His neglected cock stood proud between his legs, glistening with precum that beaded from the slit and ran down the length in lazy trails.

"Haven't even _touched_ you yet…" Andy teased with mock-innocence, pulling back from a particularly dark hickey he'd just left on the dark-haired youth's thigh. Everyone might have always thought Andy was _cold_ but Mika knew all too well that he got off on _power_ , on toying with people and earning a reaction, on _control_. Only with those he deemed _worthy_ of his time. But he could be _cruel_.

"You know _perfectly_ well what you're doing," Mika countered in a quiet hiss, breaths short and eyes half-lidded. Mika was patient when it came to everything except his _dick_ . " _Please_ …"

Andy sat back on his heels and eyed him up appraisingly, seemingly deciding if he'd been _tormented_ enough yet. A moment later, it seemed he'd decided that he had as he moved in close again and wrapped a hand around the base of Mika's dick. The dark-haired teen closed his eyes with a quiet sound of pleasure. But only two brief strokes were given to him before the other stopped again. Mika opened his eyes again with a frustrated sound, straining at the bonds at his wrists again, feeling the skin chafing. It would be an angry shade of red later, probably.

"Patience…" The hot breath of a word ghosted over Mika's cock and he huffed out his breath in one shaky burst, hips straining up again but held down by the other's grip. A quick lick up the underside of his length had Mika gasping sharply. But it was the slow lick that followed it that drove him insane. He bit his lip painfully as he felt the sweep of Andy's tongue up the underside, the smooth metal piercing a stark texture contrast to the rougher texture of his tongue, highlighting its movements.

Mika was normally a very _quiet_ person, of very few words and standing in stark-contrast to his brother who always seemed to be making noise. But that _tongue_. They both knew he was powerless against the prowess and skill with which Andy could move his tongue. It was wicked and cruel and _bliss_.

Particularly when that tongue reached the crown of his dick and decided to _focus_ there as wet lips and a warm mouth enveloped him. Mika tilted his head to bite at his scarf harshly, sure he would have bitten through his lip if he hadn't. He struggled to stifle the whimpering moan the other's actions drew out of him the best that he could. Eyes clenched shut against the sudden and focused onslaught of pleasure, his hands kneaded and gripped desperately at the armrests of his chair. The other teen wasted no time in diving into a regular pace, head bobbing along the shaft.

"Mnh… Nh… Ghhnn…" Mika stifled himself as best as he could but those broken sounds seemed insistent on escaping. His hips tried to buck up into the moist heat but the other teen's grip on his hip was firm, pinning him down to the chair.

Andy's movements sped up. Hand pinning Mika's hip down to the seat, he worked his tongue across the crown and against the slit of the other teen's cock each time he lifted his head up and swallowed each time he dropped his head down. Mika could feel his skin breaking out in a sweat against the unyielding leather beneath his thighs as they started to tremble. He wouldn't last much longer.

It was too much. It was too good and too much all at once and the dark-haired youth was quickly losing himself to it. He bit down on the scarf in his mouth harder, praying he could keep quiet but not wanting it to stop even if he couldn't. "Mn… Ngh… Nh… Nh… _AAH!_ " Mika couldn't hold himself back, head tossing back in a broken cry as he came, hips bucking up harshly with the force of his climax. He could feel Andy's throat spasming and constricting around the head of his cock as he presumably gagged a bit around his cock. But Mika was too far gone to process or _care_ , the sensation pushing him higher into the peak of his climax. He collapsed back down into his seat, panting and gasping for his breath. Oh… that had been… _Loud_.

As if picking up on his thoughts, the other teen spoke up. "Well… Now I'm just wondering if the _neighbours_ heard you." Andy's voice might have been wrecked but his tone was blatantly self-satisfied as he wiped at his chin carefully with the tips of his fingers, catching up the trails of spit and cum that had escaped him and sucking his fingers clean, wicked tongue darting out to catch every drop. He looked like a very pleased _cat_.

Mika, red-faced with embarrassment, could only huff and wriggle his wrists again. "Just untie me already. My wrists are chafing."


End file.
